The Year of The Cat
by The Sky Wolf
Summary: The one has finaly come , the one with the ability to end the curse , the one born in the year of the cat.She was born with a destiny she knew nothing about , that was until she met Kazuma Sohma.
1. Prologue

**A/N : **Ok , this is my first fanfic **EVER **, so I apologize in advance if its alittle off . I hope you all injoy this story. Oh an for those of you might be wondering , kazu-san is what she calls kazuma sohma after she meets him.

**Prologue**

My name is Kaida Mori , im 16 an i live by myself in an apartment not far from Kazu-san's dojo.

I atend the local high school with my friends.

Also, i hide a secret that only Kazu-san knows , and its that i was born in the year of the cat.

Imposible you think , well tell that to destiny because now I have to except mine head on.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Alright , first chapter , heres to good reading ( I hope ) .

**Chapter 1 - The invite**

It was a day just like any other , school , home , dinner , sparing , its the disision I made at the end of the day that would change my life.

Although ulike others , this day started off in a bad way , I had slept in , an it was a school day.

Hearing my alarm I hit snooze an rolled over to look at it , then freaked , it was 7:00 an i was suposed to get up half an hour ago , not to mention school would be starting in about 25 minutes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I practicaly bolted out of bed , got a couple random clothes from my dresser ( lucky for me everything pritty much gose with erverthing else ) , changed an put my shoes on , then took off running as fast as i could.

I nearly triped 4 time in my haste , but i still got to school , with not even a micro second to spare.

I came running into the class room like i had demons on my heels , and was greeted by laughter and my friend tohru.

" Uh kaida " she was trying to stiffal her laughs i could tell , " did u forget something this morning " she says as she piont to my hair which to my horror is unbrushe an just all crazy bed-head looking.

Thats right around the time are teacher walks in an with one look at me she to is holding back laughs.

" Tohru you wouldn't happen to have a brush I could use would you ? " the look in my eyes being that of pure pleading.

" Yes , hold on " she walks over to her bag an pulls out a brush that she then hands to me , " here you go. "

" Thanks. " so I hurredly brush my hair then me an tohru went an sat down to deal with the school day ahead of us.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

" Phew , today was tough , don't you think guys? " we were all walking back to shigure's house after school.

" It wasn't tough , your just lazy " I cast a glance sideways at kyo who was now smurking and yuki an tohru were laughing.

When we got there I helped tohru study until it was time to help with dinner.

Me an kyo practicaly scarfed down our dinner so we could go an spar.

It was a teribly brutal fight considering were pritty evenly mached in strength.

The fight lasted till just after sundown with no real winner at the end , but that was ok.

Now me an kyo were spraled out on the grass resting and recovering.

" Hey kyo good match , we'll have to do this again , but next time I will beat you. "

" Heh , thats what you think . . . . hey im going to shishou's dojo tomarrow , you should come with. "

" Hmmmm , that sounds like a good idea , I think I will. "

There was a pause an then I sat up an looked at kyo , " Hey I should get home befor it gets to late. "

So I got up to leave , then heard " Hey wait up , I'll walk you , there are some real creeps out there."

Then there was a shout of " Hey , I'm going to walk kaida home , I'll be back later. " , an that was the end of that.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okz , 2nd chapter finally up , sorry about the delay I've been cought up it school an stuff. Hope you enjoy an dont forget R&R

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Ah saturday mornings , getting to sleep in an watch cartoons , well thats a normal saturday but ofcorse thats to much to ask for.

------------------------------------------------

I was laying in bed half-asleep when a loud pounding came from my door , an to my disbelief the clock only said 5 am .

I half draged , half stumbled out of bed an to the door only to find kyo on the other side.

" Kyo what are you doing here , the suns not even up yet . " I said yawning an rubbing my eyes.

" You said yesturday that you'd come to shishou's dojo with me , or did you change your mind ? "

" I didn't change my mind but I thought we'd be going at a time when normal people are awake like when the suns out."

" Well ya but we're not going straight to shishou's , theres this place I usualy go befor I train , so you coming ?"

" Ya hold on let me go change , come on in ." so I let him in an went to change an get my training clothes.

-----------------------------------------------

" So where exactly are we going ? " we were walking quite aways away from town up to what I can only guess was a bluff that hung over it.

" I told you , were going to the place I always go befor I train , an no im not going to tell you anything else , its a surprize."

" Fine fine , I'll just have to wait till we get there " we were just about at the top anyways.

" Here we are , what do you think ? "

It was so amazing , you could see the whole town , an there on top of that bluff were two big flat rocks.

Kyo was now sitting cross-legged on one of the rocks , motioned to the other an said simply , " Sit " , so I did.

We were bolth sitting on the rocks now with are eyes shut and our minds empty , consentrating on nothing realy , I dont know how long we stayed like that , but it felt like just this side of forever.

Then it got kinda bright , an when I open my eyes it was to the sunrise.

" Ahhhh , kyo ! Look , the sunrise , its so beutiful " and it was definatly the most beutiful sunrise I'd ever seen.

" Yep , thats why I like to come here , its realy beutiful this early in the morning. "

We sat there looking at the sunrise for a long time until kyo finaly spoke.

" So , we should probly be off to shishou's , he'll get worried if we're late. "

" Ok , lets go kyo. " I had a big smile on my face an a song in my heart , ready to go train.

" What are you smiling at dope." he had his hand on my head an was looking at me with a questioning look on his face.

" What , oh , me . . . . nothing , nothing at all." but ofcorse I was smiling at him , its like hes a copletly different person when everyone else isn't around.

--------------------------------------------------

We were standing outside shishou's dojo now an were just about to go in when the door opened , which just about startled kyo into a coma.

" GAH ! WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR , YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A HEART ATTACK ! " poor kyo he was clinging to the roof like crazy.

" Kyo be nice , sorry about him shishou-san you know how he can be. "

" Yes kyo can be a very easly startled sometimes , but thats usualy only when hes comfortable with his seroundings , otherwise hes very alert. Um , have we met befor , you seem very fermilier. "

I had totaly forgotten to introduce myself an was now feeling realy stupid " Ah im so sorry , my name is kaida mori , im a classmate of kyo's "

An speaking of which , kyo was down from the roof an standing next to me , looking at shishou-san like he was anoyed , but not at the same time.

" Anyways , me an kaida are here to train remember , so we dont have time to stand here an chat. "

" Oh this is the friend you said you were bring with you , well nice to meet you kaida , its nice to know that kyo has friends outside the . . . . . family , besides tohru ofcorse. " for a second I had wondered why he had stoped but figured it out after what kyo said.

" Its ok shishou , she knows about the zodiac curse , you dont have to tiptoe around the subject like its a bomb. "

We were inside the dojo now , walking into the big main room , I notice that shishou-san kept glancing at me like I was going to explode or somthing.

" Kyo , why dont you go change into your training clothes an go warm-up outside , I need to talk to kaida for a minute. "

He kinda just stared at shishou for a second an then gave me a look like ' be carful ' or something , it was weird.

" Ok , just dont take to long , I'd like to spar some time today. " with that he left an shut the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------

Sorry for the kinda short chapie but I wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger cause im cool like that . I've already started on the next chapter an will have it up as soon as I can manage. Thanks to all of you who have read my story im greatful to you all , plz R&R ya'll.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N : **Finaly I got this written , I spent 3 hours yesterday just staring at my laptop trying to figure out what to write , although it didnt realy help that I stop writing right in the middle of a thought an tryed to pick back up later --'' anywayz , hope you enjoy the chapter.

" So what do you need to talk to me about shishou-san , an why did kyo need to leave? " I was feeling kinda on edge with kyo gone.

" We'll get to that , kyo had to leave because it's better if he dosn't know this , in fact after I tell you , you can't tell anyone, an call me kazuma theres no reason to be so formal , im not your shishou after all." he seemed kinda up beat an was starting to pour some tea.

" Ok , I understand , an how bout I call you kazu-san , so what's this big thing that no one can know. " I was now sitting across from him an waiting for an explination for why I was being kept from my sparing practice with kyo.

" How much do you know about your family and its past ?" this cought me way off gaurd , no one asked me about them , ever.

" Um , little to nothing , im . . . . . by myself , my parents died quite some time ago an I dont have any other family , so I've lived alone since then. "

" I see , well you may have been to little at the time to remember , but I knew you an your parents , back when you were 5 or 6 . "

" What , your right I dont remember , that was so long ago . . . . . . . . " I was thinking realy hard now , trying so much to remember.

" Remember , I brought you here to the dojo once , that was the day you first saw kyo . . . . . . . an you asked who the boy with the orengy hair was. "

" . . . . . . . OH YA ! I - I remember , I use to call you kazushu back then , an I remember seeing kyo , he was drawing in the sand with a stick . "

" Yes , yes he was , its good that you remember , it will save me some time , ok so I can tell you now what it is that no one can know outside of us. "

-------------------------------------

Kyo was outside going through his usual warm-ups , punching an kicking the air things like that , an every now an then he would cast a glance at the door that led into the room kasu-san an I were sitting in as if he expected to be able to just see through it or something.

The longer he was out there the more iritated he got , an eventually went to a part of the dojo where he wouldn't be able to see any part of the room.

------------------------------------

" Your family is very special , it , like the sohma family , has a . . . . . gift , but the one on your family was put there to counteract the sohma family's. "

" So what your saying , is that theres a curse on my family , what kind of curse , whats is purpose ?" I was feeling just a little weirded out now.

" It's more of a blessing than a curse really , it's purpose was so that oneday the curse on the sohma family could be lifted . "

I was just sitting there now nodding my head as I tryed to soak all this in , my family . . . . meant to help the sohma family , what are the odds.

" See there are people in your family who were actually born in the year of the cat , its a very small window of time between the year of the boar an the year of the rat when the cycle starts over , an there is a new cat born every seven cycles . "

" Ok , I get it so far , but how are we suppose to help them , or . . . . how am I suppose to help the sohmas . " I was half confused half not.

" Well thats where it gets . . . . . . interesting , see to lift the curse you have to kill the one who is a direct desendent of the person who put the curse on the family in the first place , and the only living decendent of that person is akito. " he paused now an took a sip of his tea befor continuing.

" Also , you have to kill him with a special sword that was crafted by the one that blessed your family , who you are a direct desendent of ." I could tell he had stoped talking for now so I decided to add my two cents on the matter at hand .

" Ok , so what your saying is that I have to kill the head of the sohma family to lift the curse , an I have to do it with this special sword you speak of , that of which you wouldn't happen to know where I could find it would you ?" right about now I dont know wether to be happy that I know how to lift the curse , or to be weirded-out because I have to kill someone to do it.

" Actually , I do know where it is , your parents gave it to me to watch over untill you were old enough to know about it. " at this he got up an went into the next room an came back with what I can only guess was the sword wrapped in a cloth. When he unwrapped it . . . . . it looked so cool , it was a long twin edge katanna with a black an gold handle , an the sheath was black with an inlayed gold dragon and writen in japanese near the bottom was "The Spirits Freedom "


	5. Chapter 4

It was friday , we were all supose to meet in front of the school an head over to shigure's but we ran into a problem.

" Wheres momiji and haru , their late! " it was kyo ofcorse with his usual lack of patience , him , yuki , tohru , an I were

in fact waiting for them but they were nowhere to be seen. " Stay here guys , I'll go look for them , maybe they got sidetracked or something. "

With that I walked back towards the main school building to try an find our wayward friends.

After about ten minutes of searching I found them up on the third floor an would have

immediatly dragged them to the front if I hadn't caught their conversation first.

" Haru , you've noticed it to havn't you. " it was momiji and he sounded worried

" Ya , akito has been acting strange lately , like when an animal sences danger coming. "

" But what could cause it , what dose he have to be scared of ? "

I knew if I came into the room now they would know I'd beed listening,so I walked down the hall and around the corner ,

waited ten seconds , and came back around the corner yelling " Momiji , Haru ! "

They walked out of the room " Hey Kaida ! " momiji was smiling and any trace of his previouse worry was gone from his voice

" Where have you guys been , kyo got so annoyed I had to come find you befor he blew a gaskit. "

"Sorry , we were taking care of some business. "

I looked over at haru to see if he was going to say anything

" Well we'd better get going then shouldn't we."

--

Weeks went by and I still hadn't decided what to do about the whole akito thing.

Followinf kazu-san's advice I hadn't told anyone about it , though I really wish I had someone else to talk about it with.

Soon I started to think that maybe there was a reason I hadn't done it yet , like something inside me senced that it wasn't "time".

Not long after that akito called for all the juunishi , even the cat , to gather at the main house.

I knew it the moment kyo told me , this was my chance , it was time


	6. Chapter 5

And so it was , on the 12th day on the 12th month , they gathered.

--

I stayed up late the night befor the gathering going over and over my plan , making sure that everything was exact .

I knew it wasn't till just after sun set so I had plenty of time to ready myself .

As the sun was setting I left my apartment to see kazu-san and pick up the sword.

I just got to the main house as kyo and the others were arriving.

I jumped into a tree near the main gate and followed them by leaping from tree to tree when I could ,and by sneaking across the ground when i couldn't.

Eventually I landed in a tree in the area of the main house where akito lives.

Below the tree I could see the member of the zodiac forming a circle , and they were all facing the building.

It seemed like they were aranging themselves in the order of the zodiac years , starting ofcorse with yuki at the top of the circle followed clockwise by haru , kisa , momiji , hatori and so on , kyo was in the middle.

Once they were done there was silence , and akito stept into view .

" My juunishi , its so nice to see all of you again , its been such a long time. You may be wondering why I called you all here , especially so close to new years , its because the end is near. I'm sure some of the older juunishi have scenced it to. It's clear to see that this time is different then the others considering all the juunishi being born at the same time. Some of you may not understand what I'm saying , but you will soon. "

and with the end of his speech he sat.

Figuring this as good a time as any I griped the hilt of the sword tied at my waist , glanced at the dragon design , and drew it.

I waited only a moment longer befor aiming it at akito and throwing it.

It whistled through the air and struck true its mark.

Akito's eyes grew wide as he looked at the sword pierced through his heart , all the juunishi look on in horror as he slowly fell back .

I jumped from my hiding and landed next to kyo who looked at me in surprise.

" Kaida , what are you doing here ? " I was looking at akito as he died " I'm doing what I must , " slowly I look him in the eye " to free you."

Then all around me the juunishi begin to glow.


End file.
